


Paperwork is a Bitch

by Ignats23



Series: Shane and Ryan A/B/O [7]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Shane Madej, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, M/M, Omega Ryan, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignats23/pseuds/Ignats23
Summary: Shane and Ryan are currently in a "secret" relationship - known to everybody but without the official paperwork on file with Buzzfeed. Apparently a omega who wants to continues to be respected and an alpha who just wants management off his back are bad at communicating. Who knew?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Shane and Ryan A/B/O [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1370590
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Paperwork is a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I thought this was okay but I'm also super stressed and tired.

To be honest, Shane wasn’t quite sure what led to the argument. One moment they were eating dinner at Shane’s kitchen table and the next the front door was slamming behind Ryan and Shane was slumping onto the couch, rubbing his face with his hands. 

Shane had simply brought up the relationship agreement paperwork, a legal acknowledgement of their relationship for their bosses. It wasn’t like they were keeping it secret, they were openly affectionate in the office and their coworkers were constantly teasing them about it. But their bosses weren’t going to let this go on for much longer without having the proper paperwork on file. When he mentioned it to Ryan though, Ryan had lost it and it eventually devolved into yelling and Shane telling Ryan to get out.

Shane spent the weekend doing video research and ignoring Ryan’s texts.

Unfortunately Shane did have to go back to work on Monday. When he got there, Ryan was already sitting at his own desk, looking hopefully at Shane. Shane only glanced at him, putting on his headphones and seemed entirely focused on going through his email. Shane didn’t see Ryan’s face fall.

The next several days were much of the same, Shane ignoring Ryan and Ryan gazing after him like a lovesick fool. Sara was finally tired of the bullshit and cornered Shane in a closet.

Shane was talking to some friends in the hall when Sara came by him, grabbing his jacket and using that leverage to drag him over to a closet and pushing him inside.

“What the hell Sara?!”

Sara levelled Shane with a glare, Alpha read seeping into her eyes, “Cut the crap Shane and don’t even try to out-Alpha glare me, we both know I’m better at it than you.”

Shane groaned and slid down the wall, Sara moving to crouch in front of him.

“Ryan and I had a huge fight. The bosses are starting to get antsy, wanting us to get our relationship agreement on file. I brought it up during dinner and he… he freaked. I just want this to get on file so we don’t have to be worried about it anymore. It’s not like I’m asking us to fucking mate or anything, I just want to get this over with.”

Sara saw tears welling up in her best friend’s eyes and gently kissed him on the forehead before standing, “C’mon big guy, we got work to do.”

Shane stood slowly and by the time he was getting out of the closet, Sara was stalking towards Ryan. Sara began to drag Ryan towards the same closet with a firm grip on his ear (Ryan doesn’t follow Sara as readily as Shane does normally) and so Shane quickly made himself scarce.

Sara pushed Ryan into the closet by the grip on his ear.

“Okay I’ve already cornered Shane and have somewhat of an idea what’s going on but I wanna hear it from you.”

Ryan guiltily looked down at the ground, not meeting Sara’s gaze. 

Sara sighed and began to let Alpha red trickle into her eyes, “Ryan. Don’t make me use the Alpha voice on you.”

Ryan whimpered before sinking to the ground, “Shane wants me to sign the relationship paperwork and I know that he’s getting pressured about it but…”

Sara heard the crack in Ryan’s voice and she sat down across from him, gently rubbing his leg.

“I’m just afraid that signing that paper is gonna make people treat me differently. I don’t want people thinking that Shane’s my Alpha and automatically deferring to him or some shit.”

Sara chuckled slightly, “Ry, no one thinks that. Everyone knows that you could beat their ass and that you’re one of our best producers. This just helps cover Buzzfeed’s ass in case something happens. I’ve filled out the paperwork and ordered it cancelled because of various relationships, nothing happens because of it.”

Ryan nodded tearily and gently smiled at Sara.

Sara helped Ryan to his feet before gently guiding him out of the room and pushing him slightly in the direction of HR.

“Go get a copy of that agreement and fill it out. You can do this, hell you can even have them calm your nerves if you need too.”

Ryan fills in the agreement, telling the nice HR lady that he’ll take it over for Shane to sign and then bring it back. Ryan slowly walks over to their shared desk, rubbing at his eyes to get rid of any tears that may have still been there. 

“Um I need your signature,” Ryan told Shane from where he stood next to his desk, his hands shaking slightly as he passed him the agreement paper and a pen.

Shane took it from him and glanced down at it, taking a minute to process what he was holding.

“Are-are you sure?” Shane asked, his voice trembling slightly. 

“I am if you are,” Ryan firmly said, a smile on his face.

Shane signed the paperwork with the biggest grin Ryan had ever seen on his face before surging up and kissing the omega. Ryan squeaked slightly at the suddenness, before melting into his boyfriend's grasp.

They apparently forgot they were in the middle of their office as their coworkers began to cheer and at least one person wolf-whistled.

“Please don’t have sex at work,” Steven meakly said(though that may have been because he had accidentally walked into a closet that the boyfriends were jacking each other off in a week ago).

Shane and Ryan broke apart, giggling, before both flipping off Steven who simply groaned.

“Wanna get out of here?” Shane whispered at Ryan who responded by grabbing his bag and the agreement and walking quickly towards HR. Shane grinned, grabbing his own bag and slightly jogging to catch up with his boyfriend.

Shane was honestly surprised that they managed to get to make it up to Shane’s apartment without crashing the car or fucking out in public. Shane had to try three times to unlock the door because unlocking a door is not nearly as easy as you would hope it would be when you’re kissing your hot ass boyfriend. They only separated once in the bedroom and that was only for both of them to strip naked before Ryan was pushing Shane back onto the bed. 

Ryan gently lapped at the head of Shane’s cock, his eyes sliding shut in bliss. Shane reached down and stroked his boyfriend’s hair, soft because of him not putting product in it today. Ryan began to suck down Shane’s cock, moaning happily around his thick length. Shane wound his fingers in Ryan’s hair, trying not to push his cock further into the omega’s mouth. 

Ryan popped off and looked up at Shane through his eyelashes, “You can fuck my mouth… I mean if you want.”

Shane groaned, dropping his head back on the pillow, “You’re gonna be the death of me little guy.”

Shane used the leverage of his grip on Ryan’s head to slowly push his cock all the way into his boyfriend’s mouth, Ryan moaning around the length. Shane slowly began to fuck Ryan’s mouth, moaning as Ryan whimpered around his cock. 

Shane could feel his knot expanding and tried to pull Ryan off his cock. The omega simply glanced his eyes up at the alpha and glared.

“Do-do you want me to knot your mouth?” Shane grunted out while still trying to keep Ryan from swallowing down his entire cock. 

Ryan whimpered and nodded up at Shane with his big eyes that he knew Shane couldn’t resist.

Shane loosened his grip on his boyfriend’s hair, “You really are gonna be the death of me.”

Ryan smirked and happily swallowed down the rest of Shan’s cock. Apparently that’s all he needed as Shane’s knot soon began to expand and Ryan was able to gently maneuver the knot so it expanded behind his teeth. 

Shane groaned as his knot fully expanded and he reached down to gently stroke Ryan’s cheek, his inner alpha preening at the feeling of his knot through the omega’s cheek. Ryan suckled gently, glancing up at Shane.

“Once my knot goes down I’ll take care of you okay sweetheart?”

Ryan whimpered and his eyes slid shut, immediately making Shane suspicious.

“Or did you cum just from sucking on my cock?”

Ryan nodded slightly, sucking harder on Shane’s cock.

Shane moaned, somehow getting even more turned on as he continued to cum down his boyfriend’s throat.

Ryan seemed almost asleep by the time Shane’s knot went down enough for him to slip it past the other’s teeth. Shane gently rolled Ryan over, slipping out of the bed to grab a damp washcloth and wiping off the cum around Ryan’s soft cock and the slick from around his hole and thighs. He then climbed back into bed, cuddling Ryan into his side. Shane then remembered something he had hid in his nightstand, reaching over to rifle through the drawer. Shane pulled out an apartment key with a ghost key cover from the drawer, smiling at the key cover he had picked out.

“You awake Ry guy?”

Ryan nodded and looked up at Shane, “What’s up?”

Shane handed him the key, “I-I was planning on giving you this on Friday. I figured you should have a key to my place.”

Ryan took the key and then giggled, getting up to look through his work bag. He climbed back to the bed with his key ring in the same hand as the key Shane had given him and handed Shane what was clutched in his other hand. It was a house key on a Bigfoot key ring.

“I talked to my roommates and they said I could give you a key to our place too.”

Ryan blushed as he put the ghost key on his key ring and Shane put the Bigfoot key on his bedside table. Shane then looked over at Ryan before grabbing the keys out of his hand and tossing them in the direction of their bags. Before Ryan could protest, Shane kissed him.


End file.
